Love Surprises All
by bloodtears16
Summary: Brian/Stewie slash. This is my first slash and first family guy fic so I hope you like it. It's basically stewie and brian discovering their love for each other. I know there are a lot of those but just r&r please.
1. Thinking

Love Surprises All

Chapter 1: Thinking

Stewie sat in his room contemplating the thoughts swirling in his mind, thinking about the revelation he just discovered. In a way he always knew, he just wouldn't consciously admit it. At night his mind could wander. The dreams and fantasies were just that, stray thoughts that would go away when he opened his eyes and was back in reality. He stared out the window, thinking and thinking. He thought about the one thing that wouldn't leave. He was in love with Brian.

It seemed like a huge, life altering thing. Yet, at the same time, it was almost trivial to think that there was a time when he didn't love Brian. He was always there for Stewie when he needed him. He was a shoulder to cry on, a comforting hug, and the only one who could cheer him up on a bad day. He knew it could never happen, but he always had a glimmer of hope in his heart that maybe Brian felt the same way.

"Well, Rupert, I've thought about this long enough. I must tell him. I need to know how he feels. It's driving me mad. I can't hide it any longer."

Just as he finished the last of his words, Brian opened the door.

"Can't hide what any longer?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"Oh n-nothing. Nothing at all," Stewie stammered as his face turned three shades of red. "Now get out of my room, you flea-bitten mongrel!"

"Ok. Geez. Don't have a conniption. I'm just here to tell you that dinner is ready." Then Brian turned around and left, closing the door behind him. Stewie turned back to the window and started to cry. As the tears fell, he thought to himself, _how I hate yelling at him, hiding this from him. I can't take it any longer._ But as strong as his thoughts were, he still could not bring himself to say the words he longed to say.

So, he muttered them to himself. "I love you, Brian. I love you so much." The words were barely heard over the fluttering breeze as a tear ran down his face.


	2. The Words He Longed To Say

Chapter 2: The Words He Longed To Say

Stewie came down the stairs, completely in his own world, and his heart stopped when he saw Brian sitting on the couch, watching TV. _He looks so hansom today. He has no idea what he is doing to me. I'm going insane thinking about him._ He went over and sat down next to Brian.

"Brian, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

"Yea sure."

He took a deep breath and began. "The past few days I have been thinking a lot. I've been thinking about my life and the time you and I have spent together. I thought about all the times you were there for me, to comfort and console me. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You are my best friend and…. and I'm in love with you."

Brian stared wide-eyed at Stewie. He did not know what to say. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Stewie, I…I…"

"Don't say anything Brian. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way." At that, he stood up and went back upstairs, leaving Brian stunned and confused on the couch.


	3. Reactions

Chapter 3: Reactions

Brian, still bewildered at what he had just heard, felt himself standing up. He couldn't control it. It was like his brain, too busy thinking about what happened, was disconnected from his body. He watched himself walk up the stairs and to Stewie's door. He knocked and was answered by silence.

Then, a quiet voice mumbled, "Come in." Brian thought he detected a sob in the words.

Finally, his brain and body were one again and he actually knew what he was doing. He walked into the room and saw Stewie facing the window, quietly crying. His first instinct was to run over and hug him.

That was a mistake.

He wrapped his arms around the shaking kid and held him so gently. Stewie melted into him and he felt his heartbeat pick up.

Stewie's face was buried in his neck, and when he spoke it was soft and sad, almost seductive. "I love you."

Brian felt his breath catch and his own heartbeat sped up. He couldn't explain or understand why he reacted like this. He just sat there, holding Stewie, wondering why his body was growing warmer and shakier by the second.


	4. Hidden Desire

_AN:sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter. I've been really busy. But i'm working on the last chapter. There will be six._

Chapter 4: Hidden Desire

Stewie's heart was about to burst. He was so close to Brian, holding him, touching him. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Brian's lips on his. But he was scared. Scared that Brian would reject him, that their friendship would be ruined.

But it was Brian who had scooped him up in this embrace, after all. Although, it could have been done as an act of friendship, of comfort.

So many thoughts were racing through his already crazed mind. He had to make his move before Brian broke the hug. He had to act quickly. Before he realized what he was doing, his lips were moving closer to Brian's neck. He kissed him so softly, that Brian wasn't sure it had actually happened.

Stewie did it again, this time harder. Brian certainly felt this one. A low, involuntary moan escaped his throat. Stewie took this as a green light and continued to lightly kiss his neck. Soon he was gently nipping at it. This had Brian panting.

Just as soon as it had started, it had stopped. Brian opened his eyes at the sudden loss of warmth. Stewie was looking right into his eyes. Slowly, they brought their lips together. This moment was everything Stewie had hoped for. The kiss started out light and gentle, but quickly turned urgent and passionate. Stewie's tongue invaded Brian's mouth forcefully. Then, he pushed him down and pinned his arms to the floor by his head. The sudden dominance over his body made Brian moan even louder.

Brian was so turned on but at the same time scared and conflicted. He wasn't thinking clearly and couldn't stop himself. He had no idea where this desire had come from. He never felt anything like this before. But as much as his body was controlling him again, his mind reacted fast and he sat bolt upright. "Stop," he said gently pushing Stewie off of him. "I-you-we-we shouldn't be doing this," he stammered as he drunkenly exited the room.

"Wait. I-I-I. Come back."

But the whispered plea was not heard as Brian stumbled down the stairs and out the door for some air.


	5. Fighting

Chapter 5: Fighting

Brian burst out the front door, gasping and shaking. _What the hell just happened? Why didn't I stop him? And why do I want to do it again? _

He took deep breaths, gulping in the cool air. He thought hard and decided he could not let it continue. Turning around, he went back inside and up the stairs. Stewie still sat in his room, shaken and confused.

"Stewie." Stewie looked up and brightened a bit. "I'm sorry. We can't do this. It is not right. Please don't hate me."

Stewie's face fell at the disappointing words. "I don't understand. You didn't stop me. You liked it. You wanted it."

"I-I don't know what happened. It was a momentary lapse. It won't happen again. I do care about you. I don't want to hurt you, but we just can't do this. I am so sorry." He slowly turned and left the room.

Stewie was shell-shocked. He hugged Rupert as he cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Brian sat at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Good morning dog," Stewie said as he entered. Brian looked up. His breath caught and his heart sped up when he saw him.

"Uh g-good morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You're the one who's wheezing like an asthmatic."

Brian laughed nervously as he tried to control his breathing. He had no idea why this was happening, why it was suddenly so hard to breathe around him. "I uh, have to go get something," he mumbled as he left on shaky legs.

A few days later, Brian was watching TV when Stewie came in and sat next to him. He was so close, Brian could feel electricity passing between them. He suddenly found it very warm and hard to breathe again. He was growing harder by the second. When Stewie's leg accidentally brushed his, he lost control and moaned.

"Brian, are you ok? You don't look well."

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," he stammered as he took off up the stairs.

Stewie followed him, needing to find out what was wrong. "Brian, you have acting weird for days. What is wrong?"

"I-I-I can't be around you. When you are near me, I can't breathe. I get shaky and dizzy. My legs get weak and all I want to do is…is…"

"What?"

"I've been fighting this attraction so hard. But I can't fight anymore." He grabbed Stewie's shoulders and kissed him hard.


	6. At Last

_AN: last chapter. sorry it is so short, but i really didn't know how else to end it. hope you like it :)_

Chapter 6: At Last

The kiss lasted two full minutes. Hands explored, tongues touched, and bodies brushed. They were gasping and groaning, lost in a moment they never wanted to leave.

"What was that?" Stewie breathed.

"I love you. I thought I could fight it. I thought it was wrong, but how can it be when it feels so right."

Tears of joy streamed down Stewie's face. "I love you too. God, I love you so much."

They hugged tight, vowing never to leave each other. Brian kissed him again.

They had no idea what would happen next or where this journey would take them, but somehow they knew that as long as they were together, everything would be okay.


End file.
